You May Say I'm A Dreamer
by Wudafux
Summary: Somehow inspired by the song Imagine by Mr. John Lennon. What will Gaara do when hormone driven kids, teen pregnancies, and drama ensue? How can he help his friends? But more importantly, how will he help his love? M for cursing and sexual themes.
1. Naruto's A Douche

Author's Note: I've just recently realized I do nothing in Trigonometry. So today, I took out a sheet of paper and suddenly began writing this story. I haven't written in so long so do spare me.

Disclaimer: The characters of this story belong to that of Mr. Misashi Kishimoto.

Also, I honestly have no idea how this story is going to turn out. It would be lovely if any of you readers out there would give me a helping hand or some suggestions.

"What the fuck, man?!" Punches were thrown, chaos ensued; a blur of blond hair mixed and some of that of a redhead.

"Jesus, Gaara. Calm your ass down. It's not a big deal," Naruto exclaimed in between breaths.

"The hell it isn't! I'm not doing the entire project on my own while you out mackin' with that stupid chick next door," thundered Gaara.

"First of all, don't use the word 'mackin'' Gaara. It's the twenty-first century, get with it." Naruto, at this point, still huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf (I just had to, ha-ha), lashed out in anger. "Do you have to be so fucking difficult all the fucking time?! I'd cover for you anytime!" Naruto indignantly stated, gripping his blond hair like there's no tomorrow.

"I'm going to leave and you can do the entire assignment on your own if you're just going to drop F-bombs all over the place. Why is that I ALWAYS have to do these things on my own?" the red head tried to mediate using a calm tone after taking advice from the blond.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I swear I'll do the next three, four projects on my own. Just let me off this once!"

"What is it that you are doing that can be that important to you?" Gaara questioned. Naruto may as well be the laziest guy in the world. Going to the bathroom or not could be a major (and strikingly nasty and somewhat disturbing) dilemma for the guy.

"… Keep this to yourself and a secret between us, alright? I think she may be pregnant. I don't know what the fuck to do… My mom's gonna fucking kill me!" sighed Naruto.

"Dude… didn't I tell you about doing that kind of stuff?" Gaara spoke softly with a hint of disappointment and pity in his voice.

"I know… I should have listened to you… I'm sorry, man. You know, about putting you through all this crap and having you do all the work for me..." Naruto thought it was insanely embarrassing to have your best friend do all these things for you. Gaara thought otherwise. Doing the entire project on his own wasn't really a problem for him. Gaara was always the better when it came to the field of academics. Naruto couldn't even compare. Heck, he'd probably be one of those benchwarmers if academics was some sort of sport.

It's just that Naruto had been acting a little odd lately. The lack of sleep, IMs, text messages, e-mails, and practically talking all together. Gaara wanted to know what was up and complaining about having to do the assignment on his own was his way of covering up how much he actually cared for that fellow friend of his.

The redhead and Naruto had been friends for the longest of time. They knew 'most everything about each other and always seem to be together. If one was there, it's probably fact that the other was within a ten foot radius. They were inseparable. Gaara could tell his best friend needed a little pat on the back or something to cheer him up.

"Let's think about happier things. How 'bout a nice round of Melee, eh?" smiled Gaara.

"You've always the best ideas," Naruto smiled back.

After two hours of some pretty hardcore gaming, the boys were tired. Who knew gaming could be such strenuous work. You know, they really should classify gaming as a sport, wouldn't you agree?

"Well, I'm freakin' tired as hell. I guess it's about time for me to head on home, dude," Naruto said as he moved over to the couch to retrieve his jacket.

"Not gonna help me clean this mess up? Horrible, absolutely horrible," Gaara fake complained as he pulled the cords of the two controllers out of the Gamecube.

"Alright fine, I'll help out. You don't gotta be such a pansy all the time, Gaara," Naruto joked as he grabbed one of the controllers and began to wrap the long cord around it.

"Hey, how does being clean and neat have remotely anything to do with being a pansy?"

"Fine, you're the manliest man to have ever walked the earth, happy?" Naruto said with sarcasm leaking from the sides.

"You know it, punk," stated Gaara proudly, as he placed the Gamecube back onto the small compartment under his television.

"Alright, I'm off. Thanks again for … you know," Naruto thanked while wrapping the code around the last GCN controller and placing it back onto the shelf in which Gaara kept all of his gaming stuff: controllers, consoles, games.

"Yeah, no problem. I've got your back and you've got mine. I was sure we've already established that. You don't even have to worry about that project. I'll get it done in no time. It's not like I have anything to do now that you have er, plans." Gaara tried to sound supportive and be as helpful as he possibly could. Naruto was one of the most valuable people in his life and he was going to stick with him 'til the end.

Naruto made his way over to Gaara's door and began slipping on his shoes.

"Let's just hope this is all a fucking joke and not true. I swear, if God loves me enough to resolve this whole mess for me, I'll never lay my hands on another woman again, for serious!"

"You say that now but after doing a few victory dances, you'll be running to the next bimbo you can hop on," Gaara criticized.

Naruto finished tying up his laces and got up. "Hey now. You don't really think that lowly of your best friend, do you?"

"Nah, just kidding dude. See your ass tomorrow," said Gaara as he sent Naruto off.

Okay, so that was the end of chapter one! Stay tuned for more, everybody.

Also, constructive criticism is very helpful. If there's something you can't quite follow, please leave a review and I'll be sure to explain it until you do understand.

If I made any errors in perhaps, grammar or spelling, or anything of the sort, please let me know by leaving me a review!

Toodles, Wudafux.


	2. Lets Get Down to Business

Author's Note: Heyhey, guys. This is chapter 2! I haven't had time to really reread any of these things so please let me know if you notice any mistakes. I like concrit and I would like your ideas on which direction this story should be going.

Unfortunately, I won't be updated this as often because of the rest of the month. It's a month of testing. I would much rather write than be taking those finals but hey, gotta do what you gotta do. I wish you luck to those who are also taking finals, midyears, and just exams in general.

-Wudafux

Chapter 2

"Yo, I ain't going outside. It's fucking cold," Neiji seethed through clattering teeth.

The weather outside was frightful. With the shorter days and chillier nights, most children stayed home. In the quiet town of Konoha, snowfall was rare.

"Stop being such a weatherpussy, yeah?" Deidara teased.

" I don't see why the walk to Sasuke's is so long. Why couldn't we take your car? Better yet, why can't Sasuke come over to MY house?" Neiji complained.

Neji wasn't much of a complainer, but like Deidara said, he is a weatherpussy. The cold weather did nothing but aggravate the Hyuuga. One may think the coldness of his heart would find itself most fitting in cold weather, but no. The coldness adds up together and replaces his already cold heart with an icebox.

"Chill, my car's in the shop and you know them Uchihas, yeah. They don't do anything for anyone unless it's of great importance or they get something out of it, yaknow?" Deidara explained.

Those damn Uchihas. While the weather outside was frightful, the fireplace in their house must be delightful, eh?

Deidara playfully kicked a rock as he rounded the corner of the block. Neiji shivered beside him, trying to walk as quickly as possible toward the direction of the Uchiha household.

"We're here," Deidara exclaimed.

"What are you looking at me for? Go on, ring the bell," Neiji said as he grew impatient. He couldn't feel his toes anymore. He's growing more and more afraid of becoming a human popsicle. Waiting out there any longer could result in his death.

As Deidara did as he was told, silence lingered over the two while waiting for one of the Uchihas to open up. As their hot breaths touched the cold atmosphere, they turned into haze.

"For God's sake, open the door already!" was heard from the inside of the house. Presumably, it was Uchiha Sasuke's voice. He was always so annoyed at the world and so irritated by the things his older brother does, despite the fact that they were usually all in his best interest.

Second later, Itachi's head poked out from the house.

"'Sup, guys. Sasuke's in a pissy mood so I got him to go take a shower," Itachi stated in a worried tone while he let the two into the house. "Balancing good grades and girls must be killer hard on him."

The boys moved on to the couches of the living room. Neiji took the couch closest to the fireplace and nuzzled himself in his jacket and scarf, not bothering to take them off. Deidara took off his jacket and laid it on the back of his seat. He took off his shoes and placed them by the fireplace to heat up before returning to his seat.

"Nice and warm in here," Neiji spoke with a most childish grin.

"Don't get too cozies up just yet," Sasuke warned as he walked in with a messy hairdo from just wiping it down with a towel.

"Woah, bro. The back of yo' head is ridiculous!" Itachi joked.

"Let's get down to business," Sasuke said, ignoring Itachi's silly comment.

Itachi squirmed. He should be used to Sasuke ignoring his comments but he wasn't. He didn't understand. He always tried to be the best brother out there and always trying to make funny jokes. Even though they failed, he still believed that hey, it's the thought that counts, right? Nope. Not in this case. Sasuke never appreciates the things he does for him.

"Yo, bro. What's got you in such a wreck? Take a chill pill," Itachi spoke. He was worried. Thought Sasuke always acted as if there's an icicle stuck up his ass, he seemed more bothered by the world than usual. Itachi didn't understand why his brother was always like this. Why couldn't he be a little more amicable and friendly?

Itachi considered taking Sasuke to therapy but it's not like his attitude was something a little pep talk or pill can fix. There must be something missing from his heart and Itachi has been looking for just that something to fill the void ever since coming upon it; the whole sixteen years he has know his little brother.

"Shut your face. You heard me. Let's get down to business. Do I need to reiterate that to you?!" Sasuke was irritated and it showed. Sasuke's face was always emotionless and his skin was always pale. You knew he was very upset when his usually white as paper skin turned a bit red. People have claimed that sometimes, when you really piss him off, you can even see a hint of red in his eyes.

"Whatever, get me a beer," Sasuke ordered. Itachi usually wouldn't take this shit from him but he could tell by the signs, that Sasuke was pissed. Aggravating the younger Uchiha can only lead to the growing of the void in his heart. The least he could do was give the underaged a beer.

Itachi got up from his seat to get the beer. As he exited the room, Sasuke began, "The plan's been initiated, right?"

"Right," Neiji proudly proclaimed. "It's working very effectively and efficiently as well."

"Perfect. Commence the final step of the operation," Sasuke said evily.


	3. I Want Out

Author's Note: Chapter 3 is here. I know, two chapters in a day. I am on a roll, baby. Anyway, this is really all I have written right now. I write these things in trigonometry 'cause that class is the most boring thing on earth. Anyway, I haven't been making much progress 'cause the teacher began to patrol more often, up and down my aisle. Anyway, here you go.

-Wudafux

Chapter 3

Beep! Beep! Rang across Gaara's room. The most annoying sound in the world are the squeals of Sakura and Ino but the alarm clock that wakes you every morning must be a close second.

A pale hand emerged from the bright crimson bedsheets and slapped the button on top of the poor alarm and silenced it. Groaning and muttering some colorful words about hating mornings, Gaara stuck his feet out from the side of his bed and unwillingly peeled his body off his comfy mattress.

After his boring routine, which consisted of washing, brushing, combing, gelling, deodorizing, dressing, and eating, Gaara slipped on his simple red vans, found by the steps, leading to the front door. He still used the bunny ears trick to tie his shoes. He refused to learn a more sophisticated and complicated way in fear of messing up. He likes to tie them tightly because of a phobia developed by a time they destroyed his precious headphones. It was a nice sunny day and he was walking to the station from his school when his shoes untied. Being as courteous as he was, he immediately stepped aside to get out of anyone's way before proceeding to bend down. When he was just about finished tying them up again, he noticed he had entangled his headphones into them. He had already begun getting up and couldn't stop himself. It was too late. His headphones snapped and Gaara continued the walk to the station, with no music to listen to on the ride home.

They were his favorite pair of headphones. Black with red dragons on the side. Naruto had given them to him after customizing them just for him. Luckily, Naruto got him another pair the following Christmas.

Gaara stood up slowly. He reached over to the shoe rack, where he placed his bag. He picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. For the finishing touch, he put on his headphones. He pulled out his iTouch and turned the little thing on. He scrolled down his favorite playlist, picked a song, and commenced out the door, towards school.

As his school came into view, Gaara groaned. Smug looking Uchiha Sasuke stood, leaning against the cool, red brick wall of the school. The route Gaara took always went around the school because he wanted to avoid the business of the entrance. Uchiha Sasuke was not likely to be one of those guys, like Gaara. It was unusual for him to hide from his popularity. Gaara knew exactly why he was there though. He immediately regretted choosing this route as the Uchiha's gaze met his.

Gaara's POV

Frick, frick, frick! Maybe I could just casually turn around and go through the entrance… No, that won't do. He'll pull me back or something. Maybe I'll say I forgot something at home and run off? What do I do? He's getting close. Shit, shit, shit!

Buh, play it cool, Gaara. Cool as ice!

"Hey," the Uchiha stated in his ice cold voice.

"… Hi," I peeped. It didn't come out as manly as I had hoped it would. I shouldn't be afraid of him. I can face him! I know I can!

"So, uh…" the Uchiha spoke unsure of what to say. That's right. Be unsure, you bastard. I should take this chance to escape.

"Oh, I just remembered. I forgot something at home," I pretended to check my watch, "there's time to go back and get it. Sorry, gotta go," I fumbled over my words.

Sasuke didn't seem that convinced that I had to go. I really do hope that he believed me. I never had any good luck when I was around him. I always got beat up and hurt. It's the worst. Man, I should really start going to school with Naruto again. But, he's always coming in late. I don't know what that kid does. Probably busy shagging that girl next door.

"Really, huh? Well, my car is right over there," Sasuke said as he pointed towards his expensive looking red car. "I can drive you home real quick if you want."

"No, no! It's fine. I could probably walk faster than your car, no offense. I just like walking. Besides, I like alone time. I wish it was the only time there is," I said shakily, hoping he would give up and just let me go.

"Oh, I see," he said disappointed.

I turned around to walk to the entrance. I felt warm hands wrap around my warm. He grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry, baby. Please come back to me. I know you want to escape," Sasuke spoke sadly filled with regret.

"I really need to get that thing…" I tried to explain. How do I get myself out of this?!

He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder as he nuzzled in the crook of my neck.

What is he doing? I can't fall for this again. What do I do? Push him away?

I pushed him back. I can't let him fool me again. I'm Gaara Sabaku. I'm not that easy to play. Can't play me like a song on the radio. I was an idiot for believing him though. It's time to take action and I have to be more aggressive this time. I have to show him who's boss and I want out!

"You can't fool me again," I seethed through my teeth.

He looks so pitiful begging like that, which his beautiful bangs. Blarg. I shouldn't be doing this to myself. Not again. It's happened so many times over. Every time try to run away from this situation, this relationship rather, I find myself stuck in the same place. I'll be forever stuck in this shit of a relationship. No, I have to get out this time. I'm tired; exhausted from this one-sided relationship. Even if I give it my all, I get nothing but a rushed, unsure kiss. If he's really more afraid of the world than losing me, it's really fine by me.

I was sure I made myself clear yesterday when I broke it off. It's like he doesn't care. He can't get whatever he wants. I will eventually get out of this endless cycle.

"Let go. I made myself clear yesterday. It's really over, Uchiha," Hah! Look at his angry face. It's about time I grew some balls.

"I love you, sweetie," he coos in attempt to win me over.

Tch! As if. Even if his voice and words were dunked in all the love in the world, I wouldn't be moved. Not one bit.

"I hate you. It's over. Don't worry, I'll keep what was our relationship a secret. I know how you feel about people finding out about your gay ass," I spat.

"You're mad about that? I thought we've gone over it fifty times over! I promise, after high school, I'll admit it to everyone," he explained.

"It's now or never. Correction. It was. It's too late now. This game you're playing, is very dangerous. I want out," I said as I walked toward the route around the school.

I felt something wet slide down my face. Somewhere along the way, I must have started crying. Pitiful. Now my eyeliner must be running down my face. I better sneak into the bathroom before anyway sees me. The taunting would never end and they're already as bad as they could ever be.


	4. Neiji and Sasuke Are Dicks

Author's Note: Here be Chapter 4. I thought the week before finals would be really strenuous and stuff but it really isn't. I had thought I wouldn't be able to update as much but I guess I was wrong. I really have tons of time to work on this thing during math. Unfortunately, I am totally unprepared for the math test on Friday. I don't understand a single thing now so I'm going to have to listen in tomorrow for a quick review before the exam. I guess I won't be writing tomorrow since I'm going to be actually paying attention.

-Wudafux

Chapter 4

The door to the bathroom is so nasty, yuck. I entered into the pee-smelling room. Ugh, gross. I thought guys were supposed to be good at aiming. From what I see, I guess I might be wrong. The only they guys probably don't pee on in the boys' bathroom would be toilet paper. Hell, I bet they even do that sometimes too.

I walked up to the mirror to fix up the mess on my face when I heard someone get out of a stall. I remained focused on fixing my eyeliner while he walked up from behind me, probably to wash his hands.

"What's little gayface doing here?" he spoke from behind me. I looked through the foggy, mold encrusted mirror and saw the pale, while face of none other than Neiji Hyuuga.

That guy's been hating on me since the first grade. When I came out of the closet in ninth, he had more the reason to ridicule me. He's such a jackass. He used to snap my crayons but now, he has his stupid gang beat me up afterschool and then laugh at my bruises the following day. I've never given him a reason to hate but he does it anyway. He was always one of those popular guys. Maybe it's an unspoken rule for them; it's an obligation to his the emo fags. It's weird though. He's not a stereotypical jock. He's smart, real smart. I guess that's why he's got all those girls after him. Popular and smart, the ideal boyfriend to have if you're planning on climbing the social ladder. He's no match for Uchiha Sasuke though. I suppose that's why he's only one of his goons.

Sasuke Uchiha, man of everyone's dreams: both males and females. He's got girls swooning all over him from every direction. He's the ideal man. David, perhaps. His body perfectly sculpted his eyes that pierce into your soul, and the current Konoha High valedictorian. Impressive, yes? I even fell for him but I was played.

His only flaw was his fucked up attitude and overwhelming sense of pride. We dated. Surprising, right? Two guys from entirely different steps on the social ladder dating? It was a secret. He came begging me to go out with him; talking about how much he loved my "sea foam green eyes, heavy eyeliner, and beautiful crimson red hair" and being the prissy little fag I was, I agreed. But it was a huge mistake. He would meet me everyday in just the spot I met him today. We'd exchange a quick kiss or just hang out. But after that, we'd go our separate ways. Him to the entrance, and me to the back. It was back to normal. Back to the ridicule of my peers. The bullying, the beating, the rumors, and the insults. He would never stand up for me and his goons were always the ones who started them.

When we had first started going out, I thought I was head over heels in love with the guy. I was stupid. I never should've thought he would protect me. He had a status, you know? Something to live up to. His family name, his pride, his popularity. He had all these things to live up to and I wasn't important enough to be one of them. Of course, I didn't expect after a week of dating that I'd be one of his top priorities but people stand up for their boyfriends, right? Heck, friends stand up for their friends. But that's what we weren't. We weren't friends. We were enemies in the hallways of this school. No one could ever know our big secret, rather, no one could ever know Sasuke's big secret.

So anyway, a few days in, I got myself in quite a pickle. I was strolling down the cafeteria in the direction towards my lunch table with good ol' pal, Naruto. He's annoying as hell. He was rambling on and on about how hot some girl next door was. Every so often, he'd take a sip from his milk carton as we searched for a seat. Lucky us, Neiji spotted us. Whenever he catches sight of us, it was like another opportunity to pull some messed up prank. He snatched the milk from Naruto's hand and dumped it over my head.

The cafeteria went into an uproar, filled with laughter and mockery. I was used to it by then but I just had a feeling so I looked over to Sasuke. He was laughing and pointing along with his peers at the populars' table. I hoped he would come and rescue me like in those cliché 'prince rescues the princess' movies. It never happened. Though it was one of the most upsetting things I've ever faced, I recalled the deal we had made. I should've known the terms of the relationship. I couldn't have possibly expected him to run over and beat the crap out of Neiji for me. He had explained how it would've been suspicious if he had gone. I was a fool for believing him. I learned he wouldn't stick up for me soon after that incident and gave up hope.

"Fuck off, Neiji," I grunted.

"Fixing your make up so you can go and get it up the ass at some gay bar?" Neiji taunted.

He's a dick. I picked my bag up from off the grimy floor of the boys' bathroom and proceeded to move towards the door. This fucking prick is a waste of my time.

"Dude, Hatake's out today. Let's just cut. Ain't nothing to do here," Naruto spoke as he turned around from his chair to face me.

"Nah, stick around. I don't feel like walking around," I groaned. I rested my head on my desk and flung my arm out and let it hand off the side of my desk.

Just then, Mr. Popularface walked up to me. He had a note in his hand.

"Meet us today, afterschool for a beating you'll never forget," Sasuke demanded as he tossed the neatly folded paper in my direction. He meandered back to the his area of the classroom where all those hooligans were throwing paper airplanes around the room, each of them trying to aim them towards my head. He sat back down and began talking to Sakura, his "fake girlfriend". I refused to open his stupid note so I left it on my desk and went back to my previous position to take a nap. Naruto was still a bit pissy from the fact that I wouldn't cut with him so he was talking to Hinata, this really sweet girl who's never wronged anyone.

I heard a grunt but I ignored it. Then, I felt a crumpled up paper ball hit me on my head, bounce off, and land on my notebook. I looked up to see where it came from. Sasuke. He gave me this weird look that seemed to shout 'Look at the note!'. So I decided, it couldn't hurt, right?

I unfolded the thing to find it plastered in elegant handwriting belong to that of Uchiha Sasuke. It said, "I'm sorry for saying that. Sounds so wrong coming out of my mouth. Baby, meet me at the usual place afterschool today, kay? I want to explain everything to you. I think we can work something out, right, babe?"

I ain't showin' up. Seriously. Who the fuck does he think he is? I've got tons of homework and I don't feel like seeing his stupid face for the third time today. He's the worst and he sits like a girl, with his legs all crossed, trying to get that sophisticated look. Blah. He's so hot.

I looked up to see that Sasuke was watching me open up that note, anticipating an answer. I shook my head. He looked at me with the most sorrow I've ever seen him show me. I'm scared I'll fall for it. Was he really sorry? You know, maybe he really was. I should really hear the guy out. Maybe I should go. What do I do? I can't ask anyone if I should go or not. The second Sasuke finds out I talked to someone else about our relationship, he'll flip out and whoop my sorry gayass. Fuck!

AN: I remember always hating authors who would post up short chapters but I only recently realized how long a chapter has to be to actually be called long. Man, it's real difficult. I didn't know they had to be pages upon pages on Word to actually come out that long. I can't believe how much effort some authors put into their work. For that, I give them kudos. Damn, they're good. They make my chapters look so pitiful, hah.

Anyway, that wraps up chapter 4 for you. I know I keep saying this but I seriously do not know what's going to happen in this story so updating may become a little rare. I'm hoping for some more readers and reviews so I can get an idea of what people want to read and what they do not. Please leave a review.

Finally, like in most of my chapters, please let me know if there are any grammatical mistakes in any of my chapters. I don't have the time to really edit them or reread them. If you let me know, I'll be sure to fix them up real nice and dandy. -Wudafux


	5. Bormance and Getting Stood Up

AN : Hey, hey! This is already chapter 5? Well, my chapters are short. Read up guys. I hope you really like how this story is going so far. I sort of know what I'm going to be doing for this but I will still accept reviews and suggestions. :)

I hate putting up disclaimers and I didn't do it for a while so I'll just put one here in case.

Disclaimer: All of the characters of Naruto belong to Mr. Misashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

Naruto POV

"Ayo, fishcake-face," someone called. I hate that nickname but I can't seem to get Gaara to stop using it. He made it back when we first met. It was a very fond memory. I remember him laughing at my name and not taking it seriously. Hah. Fun times. But I really hate it when others call me by that name. I gave special permission to Gaara only.

"What do you want, dickface?" I teased Gaara as he walked up behind me. He must have been trying to catch up to me for a while. I wonder what's got him chasing me. He must have bully troubles or something. So, being the most amazing friend that I am, I walked purposely slow, allowing him some time to catch up and catch his breath. I heard the clanking of the chains on his jeans. As it got louder and louder, I knew he had finally caught up. Then, I started back at my regular pace. When he caught up and our steps aligned, he began to speak.

"Let's walk to school and home together now," he suggested. It was weird to me. I always suggest this but he never seems to comply. At first, I thought he was trying to hide something from me. Maybe he had another best friend! But that wasn't likely. No one saw the good qualities of Gaara. Heck, I barely saw them but I know they're there. That's why I stand by him. Anyway, when I try to leave, I could never find the guy. He's always off doing something or already home. He's quite an impatient guy. I wouldn't be surprised to find out he's been leaving because I take too long, trying to hit on all those hot senior girls. Of course, I've never been rejected..

Nevertheless, as I said, this suggestion was weird, especially coming out of Gaara's mouth. I had once asked him why he didn't want to stroll on home with me. He just told me that he would like some alone time. I knew the guy; he really liked his alone time. So, I respected him and left it at that after asking about a million times and getting rejected the equal number of times. So here I stand, very confused. I must check my ears. Perhaps I'm hearing things?

"Oi, why the change in heart, hm? You always said you needed your alone time," I questioned.

"Just wanted to spend more time with you in your time of need," he lied. I knew he was lying. Hey, I'm his best friend, I can tell. There can't be any secret Gaara can keep from me without me letting it slide.

"Time of need? You make it sound like I'm dying. What's up? Trying to get away from bullies?" I asked. I watched him kick a stone down the block while staring into the floor as if there was something of great interest lying there. That was a habit of his. I'm surprised he's not wearing those headphones I got him while doing this. I thought he'd be blocking me out by now. He must really want to talk about something.

Those bullies must've done a real number on him. Gaara used to fight back and all. But the more he fought back, the more those bullies kept on coming. Gaara just gave up. He would let them beat him up a bit, maybe a little abuse, and that was that. They would leave him there and he wouldn't say anything. He must've gotten tired of all the fighting. I admire him though. Anyway, the days after beatings, Gaara would always get stupid insults and jokes from those who beat him up, regarding his bruises. But matching his personality, Gaara would simply ignore their stupid jokes that mostly made no sense since most of the bullies were idiots.

"What? I need a reason to be a good friend now? Jeez, Naruto. I'm just trying to care," he spoke trying to act all serious. But I knew him. I know he cares but he doesn't care that much. He warned me all about protection and condoms, blahblah. He's like a mother. He's annoying as fuck.

"Alright, fine. You may have the honor of walking home with the coolest person in the world," I proudly proclaimed. He scoffed and shoved me into a nearby tree. Ouch. "Coolest person, my ass," he laughed.

My walk home was rather delightful, I must say. We joked and laughed. We kicked and shoved. We had that awkward conversation I didn't want to have about how I was doing and what I would do if the girl was really pregnant and how I would be able to support my family. We were talking about how I would tell my parents without getting killed and how I would be able to find a career while still being able to follow the path to my dreams. It was nice. I miss the guy. I mean, he's been acting really weird lately. I'm acting a bit odd myself but he's just not quite the same. Perhaps I've just gotten him worried with all this new crap going on in my life.

Sasuke POV

He didn't come. Why didn't he come? I gave him a note with specific direction and a specific time and place. He didn't come. He never would've done this. Is it really that bad being with me? Have I really messed up this time? Is it really over now? Ugh. I'll find out in just a bit.

I got up and planned a nice outfit, put it on, fixed up my beautiful hair, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I wanted to be especially attractive when I find Gaara today. I want him to be in awe, tell me he just forgot and make out with me behind a dumpster.

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen where I found a heavenly smell floating up to my nose. It smelled fucking lovely. Itachi must be making his signature pancakes that he knows I love even though I say they taste horrible. Yum! As I entered the kitchen, Itachi was there in his frilly pink apron, being as gay as ever, and humming while hovering over the stove.

"Ay, I'm up. Gimme some of those shitcakes," I demanded.

"Hey. Mornin' sleepyhead," he said as he walked over to where I sat by the kitchen island with a plate of steaming hot delicious pancakes. He set them down and walked back over to get the bottle of syrup from the cupboard. Tasty pancakes..

I dug in. Eating ferociously and quickly when I discovered I might be late. If I'm late, I can't meet Gaara and ask him all the questions I had. "Don't eat so fast, you'll choke," Itachi warned. "I'm going to be late, MOM!" I complained childishly. He walked over to me and poked my forehead. I dropped the pancake hanging from my mouth and gave him one of my signature glares.

"I dunno why you insist on going to school so early every day… " Itachi wondered as he made his way back to the stove. "I like to be punctual," I answered.

"No, you like to be early when you're already early. You like to be early for being early," Itachi said, confusing both himself and me.

While Itachi tried to figure out what he had been saying, I finished up, left my plate on the kitchen counter, grabbed my bag, and headed out the door.

I walked to the back of the school, where I know Gaara always goes. He never showed. I don't understand. He must be really mad this time. I'll just ask him out on a date and buy him some flowers. He's such a girl sometimes, wanting all these stupid material things. I don't understand why he doesn't get my love for him. Silly boy.

Anyway, I was very ticked off. This is the second time he's stood me up. He's never done this to me. Was it someone's idea? Did someone give it to him? Is it funny to him? Not showing? Or is he purposely avoiding me? Why? Well, the bell was about to ring and as all these annoying questions ran through my head, I left. I didn't believe in the idea of being fashionably late. I rather be fashionably early. I was strolling back, with my hands in my pockets to make that carefree attitude I always use. Gaara told me it looked hot. As I ventured closer to the building, all those fangirls caught sight of me.

That crazy horde of fangirls tackled me. But I was able to keep my coolboy stance, in case Gaara sees me. I doubt it. He always enters from the back. Hey, it can't hurt to dream. But while I was fighting off these damn barbarians, I saw a blob of red. And beside it, was a very irritating shade of blond. That blond was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the man I hated most in the entire world.

I'm sure he's trying to steal my boyfriend. He's always hanging out with him and Gaara is always talking about the guy. He's always talking about Naruto this and that. And he always leaves me when we're making out 'cause he has to "cook something for Naruto eat 'cause he's sick". I'm tired of Naruto this and that. I want Sasuke this and that. Gaara has never cooked for me. Don't get me wrong, I am not jealous of him. Look at me, what's there to be jealous of when you look like me? Hmph.

Anyway, I'm currently plotting the most sinister plan to destroy Naruto. If he lays a single hand on my baby, I will kill him.

I tried to get out of the horde to get a better look at the two. When I finally did and surprisingly came out alive, I followed closely behind them.

AN: So this is the end of chapter 5. I haven't posted up in a while but today, I had a lot of extra time and decided to update this story. I'm liking how it goes so far.

I would like some requests from some people for a next story.

Please leave a review. You don't have to if you don't want to but it'll be really helpful, especially if you look forward to reading some of my stories.

Also, as like I said in all my other stories, please let me know if there is any sort of mistake. Be it grammatical or something silly, let me know. I always tend to make mistakes here and there.

Leave one!


	6. Sex in the Bathroom, Punch in the Face

AN: This is chapter 6. I have a lot of time today and thought I might as well start this up.

Disclaimer: Before I get, I don't own nothin'!

Gaara POV

Phew! Got away without Sasuke spotting me. He was surrounded by all those annoying fangirls. Thank god for them. I never knew I could ever like them this much. I mean, while I was secretly dating Sasuke, I didn't like it one bit but now, thank the lord for them.

Naruto and I split up when we got into the school. Our lockers were very far apart. I put all my heavy books into the locker and only kept the ones I needed in my bag. After doing that, I went to the bathroom to wash up a bit.

Yes, I'm a very gay boy. I like to check my eyeliner and stuff. Well, while I was doing that, eyeliner pencil out and ready, my cell phone began to vibrate. I ignored it 'cause my eyes were more important than that right now. But it rang again. I started to get a bit nervous. Maybe Temari or Kankuro were in trouble or something.

I quickly walked into a stall and flipped open my phone. No missed calls. Now that's odd. Then I remembered, I had another cell phone. The stupid secret one Sasuke bought me, made of diamonds or some expensive shit. I flipped it and it said, two missed calls. I didn't want to return them. As I was about to shut off the phone and continue fixing my eyes, the thing began to vibrate again. Really, Sasuke? It was a text message.

Sasuke: Hi. Let's talk. :) I miss you, sillyhead. Did you forget to meet me today?

Gaara: I don't recall ever having to meet you.

Sasuke: You must've forgotten.

Gaara: Listen, I don't want to talk to you. Take your stupid phone. I don't want it anymore.

Sasuke: Why? Do you want a new one? A new model? More gold? What is it baby? I'll get you anyone you want. I can personalize it and everything too.

Gaara: Fuck you. Leave me alone. I don't want a stupid new phone. I want a new boyfriend.

Sasuke: .. Who? I'll fuck him up.

Gaara: Leave me alone, Sasuke. I don't want to hear you anymore. I just want you out of my life for good. Being with you was a mistake. I want to be with Naruto now. He needs me.

Sasuke: It's always Naruto this and that. Why isn't it about me?

Gaara: What are you talking about? It's always about you. Bye. I'm leaving the phone in your locker. Don't worry, I'll make sure no one sees me.

Sasuke: Gaara. Please. Talk to me. What is going on between you and Naruto?

I am very annoyed. I turned off the phone completely. I don't want any more of these stupid text messages. This guy. I hope he doesn't do anything rash. He better not hurt Naruto or I'll kill him. Maybe I should warn him when we talk home today.

I fixed up the eyeliner and began to leave when someone entered the bathroom.

It was him.

He checked around for a sign of anybody. When he couldn't find one, he turned and locked the door. Then he faced me and began to talk.

"Gaara. I love you. Why don't you want to be with me?" He pleaded.

"I don't want to be in this one-sided relationship. I have to get beaten half to death before you offer me a date. And I know you only do it so I'd shut up. I don't want this. I want a happy relationship. When I'm with you, I'm not happy at all. I don't care if anyone makes fun of me. I want to be with a man I really love who loves me back," I explained, hoping it'll finally get through that thick skull of his.

"I love you. You know that. I love you so much. I cry almost every night, knowing what you have to go through to be with me. I cry knowing that I'm not strong enough to let the world know that I'm madly in love with you," he said. I was touched but I can't take it anymore. I know I'm madly in love with him too but I can't do it. This relationship, it's not for me. It's killing me.

"You're cheating on me. With Sakura. I know. She talks so much about how you guys make out and have sex. I know about it. I'm not stupid. I hear things from the school. I'm not that stupid. Just 'cause I'm unpopular doesn't mean I don't know what the popular people are doing," I yelled.

"I'm sorry. People are starting to get suspicious. The beatings are less frequent, people are starting to think I'm in love with you, which I am but I can't let them know this. Do you know what I'll do to my reputation?" He looked so sad. I don't want to do this but I know I must. This is the farthest I've gone to breaking up with him. I think he's scared. I think he's finally getting it. But the more he knows he's going to lose me, the sweeter his words are going to get. But it's fine. He cheated on me. I can end this right now.

"Of course I know. It'll make you like me. An outcast. I get it. Anyway, if you can't be faithful, then we might as well end it right now," I angrily proclaimed. I began to walk out the door when he grabbed me by my arm like the day before.

He pushed me against a wall and proceeded smashing his lips onto mine. We were making out. I didn't want to let him get to me but I did. Before I knew it, we were having sex in one of the bathroom stalls. How am I going to get myself out of this? He's going to use this against me. He's going to try it over and over again. There must be a way to stop succumbing to his stupid sex appeal. Ugh, but he's so hot.

Later that day, I had said I needed to go the bathroom in one of my classes and I headed over to Sasuke's locker. When I finished opening his locker and placing the cell phone into his crazy love letter filled thing, I closed it. That's when I heard footsteps.

"What are you doing, Gaara? Placing one of your faggy love letters into Sasuke's locker?" Sakura spat at me. I never liked the bitch.

"No, more like hate letters. Are you jealous? Don't worry, your stack is being delivered soon," I added before turning away to leave.

"Well, you're never going to get him," she said as she ignored my insult.

"It's fine, I wouldn't want to have him," and I turned away.

Ring! Ring! Classes were over! Finally! I ran over to my locker and quickly dumped everything I didn't need into the thing. It was filled with hate letters but I don't care. I'm going to walk home with Naruto today so I waited by my locker. We agreed to wait there because I was too lazy to climb all those floors just to get to Naruto's and then having to walk all the way back down to leave the school.

All the people were rushing out of the school by now. People were always shoving me into my locker. It was so annoying but I was fine with it. I saw Sasuke. He looked straight at me with his annoyingly hot smirk. But I ignored him. I pretended I didn't see him and I noticed his frown using my peripheral vision.

Naruto bounced over to me. The second he did, I saw Sasuke was extremely pissed. He walked right over and punched Naruto right in the face. When I saw this, I was very upset. I can't believe Sasuke actually hurt someone I really cared about. I ran over to aid Naruto. He looked very pissed. He's hated Sasuke all his life. The dude was such a douche to him for no reason.

I gave Sasuke a glare and he backed off. I helped Naruto up and we proceeded to walk out of the school, trying to ignore the ridicule of our fellow classmates. Once we finally got out, Naruto yelled out, "What the fuck was that for? I fucking hate Sasuke!"

"Tell me about it," I added.

"The dude's been hating on me since forever. I don't even know what I've done to get him so fucking pissed off. The second he sees me, he punches me in the face. I'm sure he's out to get me. I'm scared for my life, Gaara," Naruto whined.

I didn't know how to calm him down but I just let him alone. We walked back to our homes almost in silence. I can tell it's going to swell. I wonder what he's going to tell his parents when he get back home and they notice..

AN: So this is the end of Chapter 6. I know it's really short. I wanted to make it longer but I got real lazy. I'm going to start working on chapter 7 soon. Leave me a review and let me know if there are any mistakes in my writing!


	7. Grocery, Masturbation

AN: Well, hello all! This is going to be chapter 7, yup. I haven't been really busy at all lately but I've been real sick. The weather is pretty horrible; cold and warm, cold and warm. It makes no sense. Anyway, I found myself being able to write this little chapter up for any of you who actually read this.

Disclaimer: I started doing these again, heh. Anyway, all of the characters in Naruto belong to Mr. Misashi Kishimoto.

Gaara POV

Well I'll be damned. I'm sitting here, staring at Naruto downing his (what seemed like) 50th bowl of ramen. This kid is insane. I don't see how ramen really tastes that good. I mean, sure it's alright and it's not bad when you're looking for an instant meal but it's not all that great. Naruto always makes it sound like it's sent from heaven; the gods made it. Well, Naruto is a bumbling idiot who makes no sense half the time. That's exactly why I love my best friend though.

Naruto finally finished his ramen and decided he was full. He got up from his seat to try and pull his wallet out from the pocket of his blue denim jeans when he stopped. I watched as he felt around for a bit and I already knew what was going to happen. The idiot obviously forgot his wallet at home like he always does. I mean, it used to really bother me back when we just started being friends. I would always end up paying for his ramen rampages. But I got over it now. It's not like he never pays me back. And when he forgets to return my money the next day, he usually invites me out to eat something the same week, usually ramen.

He gave me a look that I knew very well by now. The 'Uh, I forgot my money. Is it okay if you pay today?' look. Damn this kid is so lucky I always bring enough money for the both of us when we hang out. After a certain incident involving having to wash the dishes at some fancy restaurant for a week, I learned to bring enough money for both Naruto and I for any occasion.

"Yeah, I get it," I grumbled beneath my voice. Naruto really hated asking me to pay for him all the time. I know it. Hey, it's quite shameful. But it's not really his fault he has the worst memory known to man. I always had to remind him to do his homework, do this and that. And most of the time, he never ends up doing it anyway. When the bill for the meal came, I pulled out my wallet from the pocket of my black skinnies.

I pulled out two twenties and lay them on the table. I wonder how Naruto can afford to use all this money on ramen. I wonder how I can afford paying for him to eat all this ramen..

After Naruto repeatedly thanked me and promised to pay me back the next day, just like every other time, we got up from our seats, grabbed our backpacks and started our journey back on home.

Ever since I decided to walk home with Naruto in attempt to escape the wrath of a certain Uchiha, Naruto had started making us go to numerous places to have lunch. Since Ichiraku was Naruto's favorite and it was on the same route as the one leading to our homes, Naruto always forced me into eating with him there. It's not all that bad. We would talk more about everything; school, girls, schoolgirls, and stuff like that.

Naruto loved talking about girls. He's been into them for as long as I could remember. He would always used to try to introduce me to some. He hasn't been talking much about them or making rude womanizer remarks anymore though. He's been having some trouble with that girl next door that he shagged, what'sherface. I keep forgetting her name. Maybe because she's not very pleasant, hates me, and is a big fat slut. Her name was Karin and she slept with everyone! She's the worst. I mean, Naruto and her actually had a relationship going, or so he thought. But I'm very aware of the rumors going on in school. They're always about who Karin was sleeping with.

Unfortunately, the rumors have changed. They're going to be all about how Naruto got Karin pregnant. It's going to be the talk of the school very soon. Naruto only recently discovered it about three days ago when Karin came crying to tell him at his locker. I was there waiting for him since we were going to go on home together like any other day.

Flashback

Damn Chemistry was always such a goddamn bore. I'm always sitting there doing some clockwatching, hoping the damn time would go on faster. I mean, seriously. I don't think any kid in the world should have to bare this most excruciatingly boring subject. I sat there with a pen in my mouth, something I have recently gotten in a habit of doing. Naruto tells me it's hardcore and started doing it himself. He's not very cool, as you can see.

Sasuke's still bothering, by the way. He's so fucking hot. I can't help but stare at his ass all the time. It's bad, I know. I'm trying real hard to get myself out of his grip and he comes along, whispering such sweet nothings into my ear. He's always asking me out to dates now. Secretly of course. When he found out that I put my secret cellphone into his locker, he went to my house and put it back into the mailbox. I tried throwing it out but every single time, it would magically appear back in my mailbox. It's the most frustrating thing ever. Anyway, I decided I had to keep it but I didn't have to answer his calls. I would leave the cellphone in my room. I mean, I don't know how he does it; always putting the cellphone back into the mailbox but I'm sure he's just a one trick pony. I don't think he can possibly put the cellphone in my bag without me actually knowing he is doing so.

Well, apparently, I was wrong. Because I felt my pants vibrate. I thought it was my regular phone since I didn't have the stupid cellphone on me. When I snuck a peak of my normal cellphone under my desk, it wasn't ringing and there was no incoming call. Shocked, I fumbled around my other pocket but it wasn't there. I pulled my bag that was comfortably sitting on the floor onto my lap and looked through all the pockets. I found the darn thing.

I shut off the phone. This was annoying the hell out of me.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Wooh! Class is finally fucking over. I quickly shoved my notebook that was covered in my doodles into my messenger bag and slung it over my bag before practically running out of the room. Of course, I didn't actually run. Gaara doesn't do running. It's really embarrassing. You may think it's some kind of attempt to act cool but it's not. It's just that I run like a girl. Naruto always teases me because of it. He's probably the only one who's ever seen me run, ever. I don't think Sasuke has even seen me run unless it was from him.

Anyway, I got to Naruto's locker fast. We wanted to do a whole crazyass round of gaming today. It was Friday so it was going to be awesome and all fucking day. We were going to stop by the grocery store to pick up some things and little snacks. I was planning to go home and bring all my games and stuff I could possibly need for a sleep over. It was going to be great and I was very excited. But of course, I didn't show it outwardly.

I saw Karin. She was talking to Naruto by his locker. I didn't know if I should approach them because Naruto seemed to look very shocked at whatever she was talking about. This could only mean there was something bad going about. She was probably telling him something about pregnancy. Naruto and I were really hoping nothing was up. She hadn't contact him in such a long time, why now? Was she randomly trying to find someone to blame all of this on? Was she purposely dragging Naruto down with her? I would really hope not. I'm pretty sure the baby wasn't Naruto's anyway. She's been sleeping around so much there's no way she could possibly know exactly who the baby belonged to.

I slowly approached Naruto when the conversation seemed to be over and Karin left to probably go screw some other guy. Naruto looked real down. I don't know if the plans were still going to be up for tonight. But I know I'll still be spending the night, trying to cheer the poor guy up. When I finally got over to him, I put a hand on his shoulder and his sad blue eyes bored into my soul. It was horrible. These usually clueless, happy filled eyes were always looking at me and now they've become this. Hey, I don't wanna say it but I told you so. ~

So we're walking to the grocery to get those snacks I was talking about earlier. Naruto said he wanted to continue on with the plans since he said they were the only thing that would be able to get him to cheer up and out of this god awful mood. We were walking down the aisles when I decided to make him some cookies. I make pretty good cookies which is quite weird 'cause I'm not usually the type that would make cookies.

This is quite embarrassing but I used to make cookies all the time for Sasuke. That was when I was stupid and blinded by love. Anyway, I made them real good. I would always save some and give them to Naruto. When Sasuke found out, he was really upset. He's always so jealous of Naruto and I didn't get why. We were best friends. He was kind of like my little brother. Anyway, Sasuke demanded I never make cookies for Naruto again because they were his own cookies. He was so possessive.

After Sasuke told me this, I actually listened to him. I know. I told you, this was during a time when I was blinded by his lies and fake affections. When I stopped making cookies for Naruto, he asked me why. I told him that my brother was making fun of me and calling me gay so I stopped. I didn't want him to know about Sasuke's relationship with me. I doubt Sasuke wanted him to know either. Anyway, Naruto told me they tasted like heaven that even if my brother made fun of me, I could make them at his house.

Whenever Naruto was upset about something, I would bring all the ingredients needed to make my all famous cookies and begin working on them in his kitchen. The sweet smell of the cookies in the oven always made Naruto feel better. Then we would eat them and talk about girls and school like usual.

So today, I decided I would do just that to cheer the guy up. I pushed my cart along, grabbing everything I needed to make these cookies. I knew the measurements by heart now. I make these cookies so often. After getting all my ingredients, I grabbed some snacks like chips, pretzels, and some instant ramen just for fun. I was planning on staying at Naruto's for the rest of the weekend. His parents didn't mind me at all. I was practically their other say, if I would say so myself. They loved me because I took care of Naruto all the time.

Anyway, Naruto wasn't in the grocery with me. After we got into the store, I told him to go home first. He looked like he was tired from hearing all the bad news. I watched as he dragged his poor feet home. I told him to cheer up. All he said was for me to buy some instant ramen so we could have them at his place. I knew he would say something like that. At least I know he hasn't gone crazy yet.

I pushed my cart along the aisles. I was reading all the labels off the boxes when I suddenly crashed into someone. I immediately apologized. I put the box I was looking at back down and looked up just to regret it. I didn't want to see him. Those damn onyx eyes. I always hated looking at them. It was as if they knew everything about me; everything I was thinking; everything I was doing.

"Ow. Gaara, you should really watch where you're going," Sasuke jokingly said. His joking voice was so hot. I really loved it. I really loved his smile that he only showed me. The real one. It was so cute. I feel my heart melting.

"Uh, sorry," I replied, trying to keep my cool. I don't want him to know he's got me. He's going to just keep trying harder and harder. I don't want to get stuck in that meaningless relationship again! Naruto save me!

He glances at the items in my cart. He probably knows what I'm up to by now. I mean, he's seen me make cookies before. He helps me sometimes too when we're in his private kitchen. We'd always end up covered in flour and chocolate. Then Sasuke would drag me up into his room and as he liked to call it "have some fun".

"So you're making cookies for me?" He smiled sweetly. Oh, I think he must have mistaken. I should tell him the truth and let him take it like a man.

"Not really. I'm making them for Naruto," I saw his face immediately change. He wasn't so cute anymore. He looked so angry and upset. So jealous.

"And why is that? Are you sleeping with him? Are you cheating on me?!" he spat. At first I thought his jealousy was hot as hell. That's not what I think anymore. Jealousy has a thousand eyes and all of them are blind.

I really didn't have anything to say to him so I decided to turn and walk the other way when he pulled my arm. Why am I not so surprised? I turned to face him and he looked genuinely upset. It's times like these I needed Naruto. That dumb blond never knew when to be around, did he? I wish I didn't send him home.

"Can you just tell me something?" he asked quietly. It was touching my soul. I mean, he's never been like this before. But I don't know what to do. Should I really forgive him? All my efforts would be wasted if I gave up now...

"What is it?" I peeped, scared of what he'd ask.

"Do you not love me anymore?" His eyes were full of pain, guilt, and sorrow. Maybe he really has learned his lesson. But I really can't think this. I have to remember how hard it was being in a relationship with him.

"I do but –" He cut me off though. That wasn't bad. I really didn't know what to say after that. I don't think I had anything to say.

"Then be with me," he spoke with a little more confidence this time. This was the Sasuke I knew.

"You know I want to but I really can't," I tried to linger away from the conversation. I tried looking for an escape. I saw a lot of people looking at us in the grocery. That's when I noticed Sasuke's grip on me was still as tight as ever. And I realized that this is the first time Sasuke hasn't pulled me into a corner where no one was to tell me something. Should I really be thinking his proposal through?

"You can. I'll do anything. I'll tell the whole school. I'll tell my parents. Hell, I'll tell the world. Just please, don't leave me," he practically cried. And I was touched.

"I… I'll think about it. Listen, I have to go. Naruto needs me," I said, trying to avoid anymore confrontation with the raven haired boy.

"More than me?" I heard him whisper as I left down the aisle to pay for my items.

I was walking on home now. And I was pretty preoccupied. I was thinking about what Sasuke had said. Has he really changed? Maybe I really should give him that last chance. I mean, I don't want to lose him forever if he's finally changed and realized his love for me…

I was thinking all this time and I hadn't realized that I had already reached my home by then. It was crazy stuff. I took of my shoes when I first entered my house and greeted Temari. She's like my mom now. Both of my parents are dead. They died in a car accident a few years ago. It wasn't that bad. We finally got used to it. At first, we'd cry almost every day but then Naruto's parents heard about the accident and took us in. So in fact, Naruto and I were almost actual brothers. We were real excited but Naruto's mom told us it was best that my siblings and I stayed at our old house because that was what our parents wanted. We were free to come over whenever we'd like. We'd usually spend our holidays with the Uzumaki household anyway.

"Temari!" I yelled out loud.

A sleepy Kankuro crawled out from his room. I don't know what he was doing sleeping already. I mean it's Friday and most people are out partying or something. But not for Kankuro. He loved sleeping.

"Hey kid. She's out. Said it was her friend's party or something. I'm too sleepy to cook. Mind making something for me?" He informed me. Hell no, I'm not making something for him. I can't cook at all. The only thing I can make was cookies! But then I remembered I had a few packages of cup noodles in my bag from when I was at the grocery store.

"I went to the supermarket. I'll leave some cup noodles here. I'm going to Naruto's for a sleep over. I probably won't be back. If you want dinner, you can go over there if you'd like. Just give me a call so I can tell Mrs. Uzumaki. Oh and I'm making cookies so that might be another reason you'd like to come over," I told him.

"What are you guys gonna do? Game?" What kind of question was that? That's all we ever did. Hah! I gave him my weird look and he understood.

"Nevermind, got it. Anyway, I'll probably head over there. Let me know about fifteen minutes before dinner starts and I'll dress and get over there," he said as he trudged his way back up the stairs and into his room to continue sleeping.

I grabbed my duffle and stuffed everything I needed in there. A few changes of clothes, some games, and my beauty products. I also went up to my room to get some textbooks for homework and stuff as well as some extra money in case we decided to go to the mall for something.

I was just about to leave when my phone began to ring again. I put everything back down and fumbled through my pockets to pick up.

What the? This phone again?! I thought I had shut it off! Damn that Sasuke.

I pick it up and place it next to my delicate ear. I could hear was breathing a first. Then I heard moaning. It was actually very arousing.

"... G-Gaara… nn... uhh.." When I heard this I was very shocked. My eyeballs were going to pop out of my sockets. Damn Sasuke. I don't know what he's playing at.

"Sasuke, what the hell do you want?" I yelled through the phone.

"Nng.. you.. uhhh,"

"You perverted bastard. Stop being a creep before I hang up!" I really don't think that's going to stop him though.

"Mm.. nn.. I can't help it. You're so hot. I think about you all the time, sweating and moaning under me. What am I supposed to do? I'm just sitting here in my room, masturbating to you and your choice," he said to me.

"Do you honestly think that you'll win me back this way?" I scolded him.

".. No. I'm sorry. I just had to hear your voice. I won't let it happen again. I mean, I could just watch the videos I recorded of us doing it,"

"Damn you! I'm hanging up!" and so I did.

I proceeded out the door to have some fun with Naruto. It was going to be a swell night for sure. I've been waiting since the day we made these plans (yesterday)!

AN: So this is the end of chapter 7. Anyone feeling bad for Sasuke yet? Haha. Leave me some reviews and let me know if I made any mistakes. Suggestions for the plot are also welcomed! Toodles. ~


End file.
